Good Vibes
by StarLush
Summary: Oh just another smutty one-shot by yours truly! MSR! Mulder POV (Not intended for young readers) Thank you for the story idea Shipper2013! :-D


**Busy busy me! I want to thank Shipper2013 for this story idea, so I'll give her the credit for the idea. Took me longer than I was hoping but nothing like a smutty MSR fun time! :-D ENJOY!**

* * *

She had fallen asleep on me and it wasn't the first time. Often we'd be set up in this very same scenario, her inviting me over to watch a movie, munching on popcorn then she'd doze at my side. It was our perfect date night after awhile. It was the best we'd ever felt, I'd usually move her to the bedroom not wanting to interrupt her peaceful slumber, but tonight I was enjoying the feeling of her sleeping on my side, the way her hair was astray, her breathing steady and I could feel the rise and fall of her breath with my hand rested on her waist. I couldn't get enough of these feelings. The newer feelings of being close with her was all I ever wanted in the last few years and I couldn't be any more grateful that she took advantage of me those few months ago.

I stir carefully, to lounge more on the couch and adjust her accordingly so I can enjoy her laying on me. It was a feeling I never wanted to go away, however at that moment I felt something strange under me. I wasn't sure what it was, it felt oddly good through the cushions. I wiggle around a bit, trying to figure out what's going to keep me from getting some shut eye. I let my right arm lax from around her and reach slightly behind me in search of the annoying culprit, thinking I've laid on a remote or one of our cell phones; I wasn't entirely prepared for what I grasped. I felt subtle vibrations on my fingertips as I grazed over soft silicone and at that moment I can't suppress a small grin. I grasp it gently and pull from trying behind me and out, revealing a small pink vibrator. I really cannot contain my chuckles and only hope I don't wake her with my stomach laughing under her, twisting the base of it, trying to turn it off but that time only making the vibrations through my hand stronger. Trying again I finally get it to calm down and place it on its base on the hardwood floors.

"Whatso funny…" Scully had finally roused from my laughing and I felt slightly guilty.

"Nothin'…" I whisper gently back at her, trying to control my growing excitement and laughing. I shift again, making myself comfortable but I can't get the image of her playing with herself on the couch. What or who did she think about…I can only pray it was me she thinks about while using it. Not that I doubted that she had a toy but I never thought I'd find it hanging out in the couch.

"You still awake…?" she senses I'm slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine, it's ok, go back to sleep, I like feeling you on me…" I try to play it off coolly; I can only hope she buys it. I sense her relax against me again and I try to maintain my calm, hoping she'll doze right off again. After a few moments I watch and feel her breathing stabilize again and I sigh in relief. My mind can't help but to wander to the vibrator sitting on the floor and I can't help but reach out and want to play with it a little bit. The softness of the silicone feels so smooth on my fingertips, I feel myself slowly becoming excited, thinking about her touching herself with it on the couch. I pick it up gently and twist the base making the vibrating function come to life in my hand. It's subtle, however thinking about it on sensitive areas, very much pleasurable. I bite my lip and bring the vibrating culprit to my side, feeling the subtle vibrations against my leg, I want to tease her so bad with it now I can't control myself. I turn it off and slowly wedge it in-between our bodies, with any luck she might just think it's me. I smile at myself and nudge her back with it gently; she stirs and moans so I raise my hips gently against her back, giving her the impression that it is indeed me.

"You want to go to bed…?" she slurs out sleepily with a hint of eroticism in her voice. She presses her back against me, I know I'm very much aroused but I love the fact that she has no idea that it's really not all me. I dip my mouth down to her ear and whisper simple words to her.

"Can't I just tease you…?" She still has no idea what to expect from all this, but I do get a moan of approval from her so I further my simple ministrations. I leave the toy between us and bring my hands around to her hips, gently putting pressure onto her hips bones and playing with the hem of her flannels. Letting my fingers slip into her pants ever so slightly, the elastic band makes this the easy part but I just want to tease her so I tickle where her pants have rested and I get her to giggle a little then moan.

"You are getting my mind confused with pleasure and—"I drag my hands up to her breasts and stop her talking abruptly as her voice hitches and she lets out a heavy sigh of pleasure. I squeeze gently and her breathing increases quite quickly and catches in her throat as I pinch lightly at her nipples. "Oh God…." She breathes out gently as I graze my hands over the hardened peaks. I leave my left hand on her breast and work my right hand back down to her pants, wanting to touch her and pleasure her with my hand. I play with the waistband again and listen to her ragged breathing; I slip my hand into her pants and rest it gently on the outside of her underwear, her hips wiggle, I know she can't wait for me to touch her but I just love the tease, I _love_ this part of the game…the way she's moans, begging for more.

"Tell me what you want Scully…" I whisper in her ear, she still has no idea my actual intentions here but if I don't do something with the toy soon, she'll be so utterly embarrassed that she won't want anything from me at all. She's quiet and doesn't say anything she just moans loud enough for me to get the idea of what she wants. "Uh-uh, I love when you use words…tell me Scully…" I casually slip my hand into her panties and cup her gently, letting my middle finger glide along her silky folds, which are swollen and wet. I don't want to penetrate; I can't give her what she fully wants unless she really asks me.

"Please…" I barely hear her whisper up at me, I don't want to do it with my hand, I really want to do it with the toy. I pause for a moment her moans begging me to continue, I slowly retract my hand from her panties and make my way back up to her hip and waist, resting my hand gently there. She moans her disapproval and I know she's completely put off at this point so I know I have to act quickly before she wakes up enough to be completely frustrated with me. I have continued massaging her left breast, getting her to moan a little more, showing I'm still interested in pleasing her. My right hand has drifted in between us and I nudge the toy lightly, making her think it's still me and she groans. I can't wait much longer so I twist the butt of the toy gently making it come to life. She gasps at the sensations and speaks slowly.

"You know I knew it wasn't you…" she is breathless and excited; I can see her chest rising and falling from the sheer excitement of it all.

"God Scully…and I thought I was being sneaky…" I couldn't help but whisper in her ear making her breath catch again.

"I've had that for years…I know the difference between that and the real deal…" she purred out slyly to me. I know she is still excited but I don't know how kindly she'll take to the idea of me wanting to use the toy on her.

"So—can—can I Scully?" Still whispering, I can't help it, I don't want to ruin this moment. I just want her to feel amazing, I want to see her squirm beneath me and be driven wild with pleasure. I know toys give off different feelings than actual sex; I just want to see her react to my touching her with it.

"Mulder—"she whined slightly and is shifting uncomfortably. "…it's one thing to use it alone...when I _have_ to—"

"_Have_ to Scully?" I joke with her, I can't help it she said it. All she did was swallow and I can see the slight flush to her cheeks, "…don't be embarrassed…I honestly think if you didn't have _something_ all these years you might have gone crazy. Women have needs as much as men…" I reach between us and grab the toy, still vibrating slightly, as I didn't turn the base of it fully. I bring it up and place it on her lower stomach, pointing downwards towards her, I'm sure, very much aroused center. I feel her breathing increase again, I know she is embarrassed and aroused and I can't help but want to prey on her weakness. I see her glance down at the vibrating toy and swallow hard, not knowing what I will do to her. "…I don't have to Scully, if—"

"Please…" her body relaxes against me again as she gets into the idea of me touching her with her toy. My hands are shaking and I don't even know where to begin. She braves up herself and takes my right hand under hers and moves towards the toy, I gulp, mainly out of nerves, I know she knows how to touch herself with it but I have no idea where to begin. She covers the toy with my hand and squeezes, getting my hand to grab it slightly and she moves us down and places it on the outside of her pants. I feel and hear her sigh in pleasure as the vibrations tingle her nether regions, then I feel her shudder slightly, getting used to the vibrations would be my guess.

I grab the toy in my own hand and pick it up gently, pressing firmly on her center and she lets out a full blown moan as I press it harder to the outside of her pants. I can only imagine what's going to happen when the pants and panties come off, her hips are already wiggling for more pressure. I can't help but to oblige, pushing the tip of the toy in her center, another sigh and I can't help but adjust myself under her, feeling quite uncomfortable as the bulge in my pants has gotten very hard.

"Scully…" I'm trying to form a sentence to explain how she's making me feel but she 'shushed' me and moaned again. I couldn't wait much longer so I moved the toy up a bit and push it into her pants and panties, letting the tip of the toy brush over her flesh. My fingers graze her lips lightly and I feel the moisture that has gathered from the subtle teasing her toy has done for her.

"More...please…" I can't hold back much longer and push the toy further in her folds, angling it to penetrate her gently with it. Her body writhes under me as I inch the toy into further, I feel her hips thrust up against my hand and the toy and I twist the base of it, making the vibrations slightly stronger, "OH GOD...Mmmmulder…" I feel her body crying for release and I've barely even started.

"Scully…do you want to finish this way…?" I purr in her ear gently and her breathing intensifies more. I pull the toy from her center and rub circles around her clit with it and she gasps as the pleasure increases. "...Scully..."

"Oh God, please keep going…" she breathlessly gets out.

I continue teasing her clit with the vibrator, my own breathing is ragged as I please her, the moans emanating from her mouth make my cock ache with need but I have to continue, I know she won't leave me hanging. I slowly move from her clit back down to her opening and slip the toy back in...She seems wetter than before and lets out an extremely loud moan of approval as I fill her with the toy. I pump in and out rhythmically until her hips are in time with the thrusts, I can't help but to move under her gently, the friction on my cock feels incredible as she moves against me. I keep going with the toy and I can hear her breathing increase rapidly as she approaches her orgasm, I'm not sure how much more of her writhing against me I can handle at this point but I have to finish her. Her feet press into the opposite end of the couch and I feel her more firmly against me, causing me to groan in pleasure as she rocks back and forth...her head has fallen back onto my shoulder and I can't help but lean down slightly to lick and nibble at her earlobe causing a shudder to run through her. My left hand has been steadily massaging her breast and pinching at the tightened nipple, she arches against me again, leaving her neck exposed for me to bite at gently.

"Mmmmu-uh huh…" she wants more of my mouth on her and I can't help but oblige, always tender with her beautiful creamy skin.

"Come on Scully...I know you can let go…" I whisper into her neck though it's enough that she can hear me and she starts gasping ready for her release. I notice her muscles in her body are going taut and her nails have about broke skin on my hand that is nestled quite comfortably in her center. She gasps one last time and goes rigid, riding out the pleasure waves, twitching slightly from the vibrations that have continued coursing through her. I twist the base of the toy to off and let her down from her high gently as she pants, trying to regain herself.

"Oh God…." is all I hear her pant out, I can see her eyelids are heavy and she's in post orgasmic bliss, it's crazy how these things work so well for some women. I am still as the toy rests inside of her but after a few moments I pull it out of her and she sighs heavily as I place the toy on its base on the floor. I half expect her to just fall asleep on me but I am pleasantly surprised as she twists her body around so she is laying mostly on her stomach, looking up at me. She smiles coyly and I'm not quite sure what her intentions are, I know my own eyes are dark and aroused and hers are showing very much the same. She licks her lips and bites her bottom lip as if in deep thought about something.

"What do you want Mulder?" She raises that infamous brow at me and I feel my cock pulse at her look. She rubs her hands down my chest, resting firmly on my abdomen as she glances up at me again and my head falls back onto the sofa as I let her have her way with me. Her fingers have worked their way down my abs to where my pants settle and she toys with the waistband of _my_ pants. She skims the top of them, teasing the skin right underneath my shirt hem, again she looks up at me and I can't even really look at what she's doing. I've gone into a dream state with her subtle touches, she has been toying with the button on my jeans and she knows I just want them off, yet she continues teasing.

"God Scully…" I can't help but let out an audible sigh as she unbuttoned my pants and works her tiny fingers to the zipper fly, grazing with her other hand over my extremely uncomfortably hard cock. She drags the fly down, eyeing me carefully as she goes, my breathing has become very ragged and raspy, and her own breathing is full of excitement. I know she likes doing this, she likes the tease, getting to the point is half of the fun for her.

She doesn't speak, she just keeps staring me down, all I want is for her to keep going as I'm aching for some sort of release. Pulling the fly apart on my jeans her hand reaches into the opening of my boxers and firmly grabs hold of my cock, I can't help but hold my breath and bite my lip; she's so good at this. She grasps her fingers around me and strokes a little bit and I can't help but wiggle in place, clearly my pants are still a little snug. I lift my ass a little and loosen the pants a little more, pulling them down slightly to give her better access to me. She works my cock out of my boxers and I give a slight shiver at the draft that wafts through the apartment. Her hand stays snug on my cock and strokes smoothly, getting me to groan out loud, her face is extremely close and I can feel her little breaths on me, exciting me further, God I want nothing more than her mouth on me...I've been hard since I found her vibrator that at this point I just want to finish. And then the warm wet sensation hits me...her warm mouth wrapped around me...sliding down slowly, causing me to let out an extremely long, appreciative moan. She moans around me and the vibrations cause me to shiver again, I don't know how I got so lucky here. Who knew that getting her off with her toy would lead to an incredible blow job? She grasps the base and does a few quick sucks on the tip, flicking her tongue along the way before stopping with her mouth and looking up at me.

"Do _you_ want it this way?" She raises her brow at me, I know she'll do it but I have this thing in my head that keeps telling me I am so much better than her toy...I know I can get her going good. My head is spinning with thoughts as she stares me down, looking for an answer from my unusually quiet moment. She continues stroking my cock, making it hard for me to think and all I can do in answer is shake my head 'no.' "No huh? Are you sure?" she lowers her mouth over me again and her lips wrap around me and stroke along with her hand, causing my breathing to become ragged and-

"Oh God, Scully, stop…" I breathe out quickly before she completely makes me lose it. She lets me go, leaves me there breathing heavily as she rises from the couch, my cock is missing her touch, her mouth and I half expect her to leave me there with no release at all. She stands, staring at me and shimmies out of her flannels and panties, having them drop to the floor, leaving her shirt for the time being, which for some reason I find extremely sexy, it reminds me of being in high school and college, the quickies on parents' sofa or a friends futon. I can't help but follow her lead and swing my legs over and remove my own pants and boxers quickly yet gently, plopping back down on the couch with my feet on the floor so she would be able to straddle me easily. She stands above me, in all her sexy glory, eyeing me carefully, making sure I'm ready for her and slowly straddles my lap, teasing my cock with her opening, not letting me enter her just yet. "Dear, God, Scully please…"

I didn't have to wait long as she maneuvered herself and slipped my cock into her hot wet center. Dear God, this is amazing...I let out a heavy sigh as she fully buries me within her and she shudders at the sensations as well, adjusting herself, I feel her inner muscles give me a squeeze and I bite my lip. She slowly starts moving her hips against mine and my body has a mind of its own, reciprocating the small thrusts...fighting the urge to just lift her and pound into her like I really want to at this point. She senses my need and starts bouncing on me, slowly picking up the pace and I can't help but grab her hips and guide her thrusts against me. I can't control myself as I thrust hard into her...catching her off guard and causing a little shriek to emanate from her beautiful lips. We find a wonderful rhythm, grinding against each other and we are both lost in the sensations for moments.

"Mulder…" it was her sigh of pleasure, letting me know she's close again. "Oh, God…" she bites her lip as I watch her face; we might actually be able to have simultaneous orgasms. I know it doesn't happen a lot with couples and we aren't an exception, but when we can make it happen, I swear there is nothing more exhilarating.

I pull her in close and she wraps her arms around my neck, snuggling in close, letting me grab her hard and run the show from underneath her. I feel her kissing my neck, her warm breath on me is driving me crazy and I continue thrusting, trying to help us reach the peak together. I feel her hold her breath and her body starts to convulse and I can't help but lose it and thrust into her hard, pulling her down on me with all I've got and fall over the edge with her, riding out the orgasm together. Frenzied uncontrollable thrusts follow as we quiver in each other's arms sweating and panting, we shiver together as the sheen of sweat starts to cool our skin. Scully rises from me slowly and makes her way to get cleaned up and I have no choice but to follow.

"I think I'm ready for bed now…" she sighs heavily, post sexed and half asleep she's ready to crash, I can see it in her face, that look of satisfaction and pleasure. We continue cleaning up and make our way to her bed, she crawls in and I can't resist the invitation to snuggle into her and spoon her.

"Just so you know Scully, I've got a whole box of toys, if you are interested…" I speak quietly and all I get is a chuckle in return and her being bashful, curling more into a little human ball, gently laughing to herself.

"Yeah speaking of, since it was your idea, get your butt out of bed and put it away properly...that includes cleaning it." Ah, I love the scolding Scully, it really gets me excited when she talks to me that way. "...you can put it in my underwear drawer when you are done cleaning it…" I hear her as I move about the apartment taking care of the toy for her and making my way back to the bedroom waving the toy at her, showing I cleaned it and tossing it into the drawer like instructed.

"You know, you never told me why it was in your couch…? Inquiring minds want to know Scully?" I saw her flash a deep shade of red from the bedside lamp that was still on.

"Honestly...I don't remember. I _rarely _use it outside the bedroom, hell I rarely use it period!" She laughed at the silliness of it all.

"But this one time you did use it...and it got left in your couch…" I was still wondering why there, why she didn't toss it in her drawer or at least in her bedroom. "...were you thinking of me?" I was brave in this question and got the answer I expected.

"Mulder!" She was crimson red and done with the conversation, "drop it!" I held up my hands in surrender and joined her back in bed, she reached over and switched off the light and the room was bathed in a soft moon glow and I couldn't help the words escaping my mouth.

"I still think I was the one that interrupted that-" she reaches around and punches me hard but mostly playfully in the ribs and I laugh and wrap my lanky arms around her holding her down gently and kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.


End file.
